1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toilet flush mechanisms and more particularly to a novel and improved device for saving toilet water during each flushing operation resulting in a great conservation of water resources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of conventional toilet flush mechanisms are known in the prior art, all of these devices functioning in the same general manner as to having a float mechanism operational with the level of the water height to control the flow of incoming water to the tank, and having a flush valve at the bottom of the tank and controlling the water discharged from the tank to the toilet bowl for flushing purposes. Due to the structure and style of the tanks, and as manufacturers must make the tanks to operate properly in areas throughout the country having different water pressures and sewage flush requirements, the tank is of an overly large size with the volume of water contained therein and utilized during each flushing operation being much more than required such that the manufacturers are always on the safe side to be sure that sufficient water is present for the flushing operation.
In view of the countrywide attempt at conservation of water resources, it would be desirable to provide a device readily attached to toilet flush mechanisms without requiring mechanical alteration thereof and which could be individually adjusted for each specific usage of the toilet tank to compensate for the local water pressure such that only the exact amount of water needed for proper flushing in the particular area is utilized, thus resulting in a great saving and conservation of water resources.